Hard Not Life : The Truth Hurts (Rewritten)
by Jayd Marie
Summary: Can this new pack member bring peace of mind to everyone or will all hell break loose? Carter always thought she was just average, that is until these visions come along holding all secrets, lies and betrayal of those around her, but becomes too much for her to handle. The fate of the pack's future is now up to her. Will they fall apart? Or become stronger? I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT
1. Chapter 1

**Hard not life do over**

**Carter's POV**

I decided to go back home. I was happy in Virginia. But I don't like being away from mom. I got off the plane shocked at my mother's new appearance. She was glowing and looked younger. I dropped my bag and ran to her hugging her while sobbing. She shushed me rubbing my back and kissing my cheek.

I sobbed the whole way home in my mother's arms.

"Why?" I asked as we entered the house.

"Carter it's hard to explain."

"Mom I'm not a child any more. First Leah, now you. I might not be blood but I have a feeling I'm next."

"I won't let that happen."

"It might. I did some research while you were gone, made some phone calls." I mumbled looking down at my fingers.

"Carter?" She questioned.

"Jacob's great-great grandfather is my mother's grandfather making him my brother. Sam's father is mines to. And Quil's Grandmother is my great grandmother my mother name's was Sarah Black and my father was Joshua Uley..." I rushed. She starred at me shocked.

"You have to go back. If they find out... Carter you could be next."

"Mom relax, I've learned to control the trait."

"How?"

"Not stressing out. I talked to Dr. Cullen he said it helps to stay calm most of the time and avoid some situations. No matter how stressful. " I shrugged.

"Carter no. You're mine and I won't let them take it from you." I got worried. I should have thought this threw more.

"Mom…" I sobbed. "I'm calling Seth. I need a pep talk." She nodded as I grabbed my phone and called my big brother…


	2. Chapter 2

**Carter's POV**

"_Carter what's wrong?"_ Seth huffed as he answered the phone.

"I told mom about my research."

There was silence.

"_You should have just kept it to yourself. Carter you could be in grave danger now. They may be listening."_ Leah says

"Big Le I'm fine. Stop treating me like a child. I'm okay. As long as mom and I don't say a thing we're okay. I'm okay. Physically hell yeah I'm fine, mentally I'm still piecing together who I am and I can't take it feeling like an outcast of this family anymore. We're okay." They both sighed.

"_Call us with updates. Love you guys."_ They cheered

"Love you to." Mom and I replied as we both hung up at the same time. I sighed and lay down.

"You hungry?" Mom asked.

"Yeah can I have a have some fish and juice?" She nodded and started to make my small meal. There was a knock at the door.

Mom looked at me and I shrugged. I was surprised to see the elders and the pack with their imprints.

"We want to talk with Carter." Billy explains.

"Talk." Mom says coldly.

"Alone." He replies I fell off the couch trying to be nosey.

"No. Mom go check the fish." I asked getting up slowly.

"Carter, we'll talk with your mother present if it makes you feel better." I nodded for her to let them in and stayed close to the front and back doors.

I paced literally going crazy in my head.

"I know you know who you are now." Billy states after a long silence.

"How?" I asked He glanced towards Embry. I smacked myself. "Shit!" I mutter.

"Carter by the information I received you're part of this family now. Sam's, Embry's and Jacob's half sister."

"That's bull." Mom says stepping in.

"Suzy dear. It's not and we all know it. Carter is a Black and A Uley. She must phase one way or another." He growls.

"No." I mutter.

"What?"

"I said 'no'. I will not take part in any of this." I started towards the door seeing red.

"Carter it's okay." Emily breathed.

"No. How can you…" I couldn't get my words out I just shook my head. "**HOW CAN YOU DEAL WITH THIS?"** I yelled completely angry… No one move or said a word…

"**You're all sick. This is wrong. Tribe or no tribes I rather die than become some pack whore." **Jarred started towards me.

"No don't touch me." I screeched. I got a headache its happening. The change. I panicked and tried to calm down but I was feeling my wolf now. She wanted out.

"Carter don't fight it now. Let it happen." Don says, I cried shaking my head no.

"Carter, you'll only make it more painful for yourself." Billy says. The tears purred as I fought my phase from happening. Mom couldn't help me.

"We at least need to get her in the woods and let her fight the war with herself." Billy says as Sam and Jacob help me watching shaking their heads.

"Carter we've felt your pain." Sam starts.

"Let it take over and the pain will be gone." Jacob adds as they backed away while the pack and elders looked on.

"Just make it stop." I chanted, fighting my wolf side, she was crazy she wanted out and she wanted it now.

"Ugh!" I screamed clawing my hands into the dirt.

"Carter let it happen." Billy says.

My bones started cracking, my wolf was stronger physically then I am and she knew it. I tried to calm down but my wolf only made it worst.

I was losing this battle and I was losing it fast. Next thing I know I'm a huge wolf solid white.

"She's a beauty." Billy mummers. I whined and started freaking out. Walking in circles.

'_How the hell do I become human?'_ I freaked out…


	3. Chapter 3

**Where it all begun…**

**Carter's POV (About age 12, 13)**

It was another day on our way home from school to Sam's. And the boys were driving me insane always wanting me to come up with cover stories and leaving me to face my mom and Billy all the time. I could not wait until they got busted for whatever they were doing.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked as we sat in the back and Jarred drove to Sam's.

"I'm just thinking." I replied.

"No you're not you've that 'thinking face' on when something is really brothering you." Jarred cuts in. I rolled my eyes and put my iPod on.

"I do not. Can't a girl just think in peace?" I muttered angrily

**Flashback**

"_Carter I think it's time we talk." Mom says as I walked through the back door from the river. Lately I've been wanting to be alone a lot._

_I sighed and nodded washing my hands._

_I didn't see them at first but the all the boys were here. And they all sat on one side of the living room._

"_Come sit down." Mom says I walked slowly to her side preparing myself for the worst._

"_I know you know you're different from everyone else and I know you have some questions about everything that's been going on so I've got Leah and Seth's friends here to help me explain." She says slowly._

"_Mom, I'm not five anymore. I can understand, just because I may not like it, doesn't mean I won't listen before I flip out."I said._

"_You're adopted." I sat there for a moment waiting. "You don't seem up set by this…"_

"_Because I knew that already." I said shocking her and everyone else._

"_I have eyes and clearly I can see I don't look like you, Leah or Seth. I always knew I was different… the looks I get at school. I knew I wasn't related." I say shocking the hell out of her. She looked at me like funny before going to the library. She pulled out a few and sat them in my lap._

"_Read these 6 books within the next 7 days and by the morning of day 7 I want you to tell me if you understand or not." I nodded and got on my way reading._

**_Day 7_**

_I walked slowly to the living room not sure what to say._

"_Did you read?" She asked as I came into the living room walking over the library. I just glanced before going back to my room slamming my door._

_Lies they've been feeding me fucking lies and they seem to be happy with all of this shit… well I'm not and they better not expect me to just suck it up? I knew it but they couldn't even give me answers._

_I had to read a fucking book to find the answers to my questions I been asking._

"_Carter?" Mom asked knocking._

"_Go away it's all a bunch of lies!" I yelled from my pillow._

"_Carter come back to the living room and let us explain everything." She says knocking on the door._

"_No! Go away!" I yelled._

"_Carter let me explain." Mom says knocking on the door still._

"_Explain what? That I'm different? No thanks." I yelled throwing a shoe at the door._

_I got up and jumped the window._

_I landed with a thud on my feet. I waited before darting off and making my way to the highest cliff in La Push…. I don't how much time had passed until I heard:_

"_So you're going to keep running?" Scaring the hell out of me._

"_Geese a warning would have been nice Seth." I said turning towards him a little. He laughed a little._

"_Sorry… So what's on your mind?" He huffed as he sat down._

"_A lot of things." I muttered. "Seth I know you guys aren't really my family and I know you at least have an idea of where I came from." I said looking at him. He sighed and put his head down shaking it._

"_It's was a mid-winter night and we were driving home with Charlie when he saw a car wreck. Charlie got out and saw that your mom was dead… Your car seat was about 20 feet away and you were crying up a storm…Mom got out and picked you trying to calm you as she checked over you to see if you had and injuries." He looked away._

"_How old were you?" I finally breathed._

"_I was 5 and Leah was about 11, 12. You had to be no older than 2, maybe 3 max" He looked back at me. "I'll never forget that night. Charlie and the meds Okayed for us to take you home a few days later since they couldn't find any other relatives." He smiled to himself. "You were the pickiest of us all… but eventually over time you grew to like all of us… Me the most." He smirked nudging me. I couldn't help but laugh a little…_

_On this day I feel some type of relief. But I still felt he was hiding something from me, but I let it go for his sake._


	4. Chapter 4

**Carter's POV**

We we're sitting at Sam's and I could feel something was not right…

"What's wrong?" Seth asked I debated if I should tell them or not. I just shook it off.

"Sooner or later you're going to ask might as well just ask now." Jared says turning my way.

"I'm just thinking about something." I sighed letting out a huff.

"Yeah, you thinking real hard right now." Paul tags in. If he wasn't such an ass I might actually like him

"Screw you Paul." I muttered, he just laughed.

"Come on Car tell us what's on your mind." Seth says plopping down next to me.

"It's nothing really I'm just trying to work something out in my head. It's really nothing." Seth glanced at me and next thing I know the boys have me by my ankles upside down.

"Put me down!" I yelled.

"Tell us what's on your mind." Jacob says coming down to my level. I shook my head no.

"Okay we'll do this the hard way…" He stood up and started walking in a circle.

"I hate you all you better run when I get put down." I yelled swinging so that all my blood wouldn't rush to my head.

"All you have to do is tell us." Paul laughed. So him and Jarred had my upside down.

"Emily!" I yelled she came out the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Put her down guys." Emily sighed they started laughing and swinging me back in forth.

"Hey Jake it looks like she's going to hurl." Embry laughed.

"If she throws up so help me I'll kill all of you." Emily yelled. They all looked at each shrugged and headed for the door.

"Emily! Help me!" I yelled.

I let out a frustrated scream…I seen a car pull up but I couldn't tell who it was because they we're swinging me by my ankles.

"What are you guys doing?" I hear Leah yell as they swing me back and forth. They all laughed.

"She won't tell us what's on her mind so we'll just force it out of her." I hear Paul say. I could tell he had a smirk on his face.

"Put me down! Now!" I yelled kicking my legs. They just laughed.

"Put here down guys." Leah warns.

"Or what?" Jake taunts. I got so mad I punched Jarred and Paul in their groins just as Leah caught me.

"Way to go!" She high fives me as she put me on my feet.

I kicked Jacob in his sheen guard and slapped Embry upside the head as we walked into the house.

"I'm free Emily!" I yelled as we headed towards the kitchen. I heard her laugh as we walked into the kitchen.

"Good come help me before they capture you again." She laughed.

"Ha ha very funny." I remarked washing my hands. Before I could do anything I was hit with another vision :

_"There isn't anything I can say to make you believe me. I know that, I truly wish there was but there isn't. I was in heat this last weekend (and now I added mentally). The elders know it and your men know it. You can complain all you want but it still doesn't change anything. It's already happened I'm sorry but I think you should go now. And just so you know Emily any feelings I had for Sam, your husband, are long gone now" Leah finished I watched as she was Looking into the faces of the imprints I could tell Rachel wanted to believe her because she was so new to this and we'd been close before she'd left for college._

_Emily and Kim huffed and turned sharply storming from my house but Rachel followed slowly. As she went to close the door she looked back at me a last time and then disappeared from view. _

_"Mom" She said "I'm still in heat. The pack, they're coming back again right now for another round." I dropped my head in my hands and listened to my mother's quick draw of breath. Leah hugged me tighter._

_"We need to get you out of here right now before they get here. I-" She shook her head._

_"It's no use mom. They're almost the backyard. They only kept away because Seth and Carter were here. They don't care about you, your just a human woman who's going to get in there way. You need to leave let me deal with them" She said standing up. I looked at her sadly._

"_I'll be fine okay?" She said opening her arms for a hug. My eyes watered and then she hugged me. After a few moments my tears being to fall._

"_Hey, Carter look at me please."I didn't want to I just hugged Leah tighter shaking my head. I heard her sigh. "Carter I need to be a big girl okay? I need you to go with mom until I call you guys. Please can you do that?" She asked forcing me to look at her. I looked up tears still in my eyes and pouring out I just pushed me away and ran out the house._

_"How long should we stay away?" I hear mom ask as I ran._

And then I don't darkness for a while.

* * *

"I don't know minute she's fine the bam she passed out." I hear Leah say. My eyes fluttered open and that's when I soon realized I was lying down and Leah's lap. Emily leaned forward and took the rag off my forehead.

"Are you okay?" Leah asked fussing over me as her and Emily help me sit up

"Yeah. I'm mean I think I am." I murmured.

"We're taking you to the Cullen's just to be on the safe side." Seth says. I noticed Emily was putting on my shoes and Leah was wrapping me in a blanket.

"Guys I'm fine." I tried to argue. They all ignored me. Emily, Leah and Seth we're going to come with me for the time being and Sam was going to call mom and meet us over there with the rest of the guys.

Half way there Leah called and told Carlisle what happened. He said he see us when we got there.

When we did Leah, Rose, Emily even Alice were fussing up a storm over me. I got a headache and Carlisle figured we go up to his study.

"So what happened?" He asked checking me out and has me do the normal test he does when I get checkups.

"Before I tell you I think we should have Edward and Alice here for help." He nodded and called for them.

I know they studied about dream and stuff so maybe they could help me with this also.

Carlisle motioned for me to start so I repeated everything I saw in detail and their faces told me something was wrong.

Very wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Carter's POV**

"Carter I think it's time we come clean about some things." Carlisle says pressing his hands together like he's praying.

"Oh no you guys think I'm crazy don't you?" I groaned. He laughed shaking his head.

"Not… But you might think we're crazy." I prepared myself. "My family, we're vampires." He says.

I begin to laugh. This had to be a joke.

"You're joking. Please tell me you're joking." I say pulling myself together.

"No Carter I'm afraid not." He says getting up and walking towards me. He pulled the stool over and held out his hand. "Take it." He encourages. I did and noticed right away it was cold. Like ice cold! I started in amazement of how I never noticed this before.

"How come I never…"

"Noticed it before?" Edward says finishing my sentence. Almost like… "I'm right inside your head?" I nodded this was freaking me out. Edward just smiled and walked standing beside Carlisle.

"Carter we are and I can prove it right now." Edward says. I sat back and horror thinking of all that I read and heard about vampires.

"You guys are monsters!" I yelled getting up and storming out.

I ran and jumped flights of stairs and before I made it into the living room Edward stood at the bottom of the steps. I screamed and almost fell as I came jumping down the steps.

I closed my eyes waiting for impact only to feel cold arms around me. I open my eyes only to see Rose holding me.

This of course would only make any twelve year old girl freak out more.

I screamed again and ran to Leah.

She hugged me to her side and took my down to the river with Alice and Rose following behind but keeping a distance because now I wasn't too comfortable with them.

"It's time for a talk." Leah says as she takes her shoes off and begins to walk into the river.

"Come on." She says holding her out to me. I followed suit and took my shoes off. I grabbed hold of her hand.

"What did they tell you exactly?" She asked as she let my hand go and begin to walk around. I took a breath and fell in step with her.

"That they were vampires." I answered glancing at Rose and Alice.

"What else happened?" Leah questioned.

"I started having thoughts and then next thing I know Edward is saying them out loud, almost like he was right inside my head." I pretty much yelled.

"Breathe." I took a deep breath to calm down. "What else happened?" She asked.

"I freaked out and then weird stuff happened I remember jumping flights, weirdly Edward beat me to the bottom and then I was falling and Rose caught me."

"That was real." Leah sighs.

"What?" I asked stopping. She sighed.

"Breathe and just listen okay?" I nodded doing what she asked. "The Cullen's are vampires…" I started to say something but decided against it. "They're different unlike most they drink animal blood and try to fit into our society while trying not to rise to many questions."

"So they basically have to keep it on the down low?" I asked Leah nodded. "Why?"

"Asked them." She says nodding towards Alice and Rose. I shook my head no. "They won't bite you."

"How do you know?" I shot back crossing my arms over my chest.

"Because I know. Now come on." She says heading back to shore. I followed behind not saying much to either Rose or Alice. I stood behind Leah. She glanced down at me and smiled softly.

"She's right about us not biting you." Alice says in a cheering voice. I sat facing them just a little distance then usually. Alice sighed and moved forward pulling me towards where Rose and Leah was sitting. We all sat facing each other not saying anything.

"We're not monsters Car." Rose says after a long silence.

"How do I know that?" I asked picking at grass.

"Because we still have morals. Yeah we might not age, or eat food, or drink human blood, our skin maybe ice cold and stuff but we still have feelings." I glanced at Rose. She sighed and pulled me into her lap. "Look we're still the same Alice and Rose but we're just cold skinned, faster and we don't eat." She says staring down at me.

The coldness was weird but I got use to it fast. I sighed and lifted my hand

"May I?" I asked Rose nodded. I ran my fingers through her hair, just outlining her features like I use to do when I was little and checked for fangs. I sat back.

"What?" She asked.

"No fangs?"

"That's a myth." Alice laughs with Leah. Rose rolled her eyes. "We have powers to." Alice chirps.

"Like superhero's?" I asked Alice nodded. "Like what?"

"Well for starters I can see a person's future by certain decisions they make. Edward can read your mind, so if you're thinking about something Edward can hear it. Emmett is stronger than any average vampire. Rose has the power of holding true beauty. Bella has a shield so she can protect certain things."

"What about Carlisle and Esme?" I asked plucking at grass as I sat in Rosalie's lap.

"Carlisle can resist human blood and Esme has this motherly power where you can't help but want to be babied by here." Rose says.

"Does this change anything between us now?" Alice asked.

"No. Not really." I shrugged. Alice clapped and hugged me. I hugged her back. We decided to walk back to the house.

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry about earlier." I apologized. She looked at me confused. "For kind of pushing you away." She broke out into a smile

"No need to apologize I probably would react that way to if I was your age." She says throwing her arm over my shoulder. I smiled back and she hugged me to her side as we approached the house.

We went to the living room where oddly the pack, imprints and our elder's sat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Carter's POV **

When we entered the living room all I could think was 'Oh shit. What did I do now?' Oddly the pack, Imprints and Elders sat waiting.

"You're not in trouble." Mom says I let out a sigh of relief. "But we do need to have a talk. We've been informed that The Cullen's have revealed to you what they really are and the pack feels the need to also do the same." I nodded as Rose found a seat close enough to Leah and the boys as I climbed into her lap, she locked her hands around my waist like she did when I was younger.

"You do understand that vampires naturally have an enemy right?" Billy asked. I nodded. "Do you know what it is?"

"Werewolves?" I questioned. Billy just nodded.

"Yes, but we prefer shape shifters." Sam says. I leaned forward tapping Rose hand to let me up. She did and I got up to sit on the floor.

"So you guys change when there's a full moon?" I asked .

"No Carter. We can phase in and out our forms. We protect humans from bad vampires." Jacob explains.

"Bad vampires?" I questioned

"The ones that drank human blood." Leah says. My head was spinning right now this was too much for one day. I decided to sprawl out on the floor and close my eyes.

"Carter?" I opened my eyes to see Leah standing over me.

"I'm fine. Just trying to let it sink in." I resort closing my eyes trying to piece together what I've been told so far. As I gathered my thoughts I realized that if the guys were wolves and the Cullen's were vampires they should hate each other.

"We don't like each other but we created comprise for your sake." Edward says. Mind rapist should be his name if you ask me. He just smiled as I sat up and sat back in Rosalie's lap.

"We missed out on what was said or thought." Emmett says.

"Carter was thinking that if we were mortal enemies shouldn't we hate each other." He says filling everyone in. I just sighed.

"Do you remember the legends?" Billy asked. I nodded "How well?" I sat up thinking back to all I had read and heard at the bond fires.

"I remember like 2 or 3. The first was the one about the 3rd wife. The second if I remember correctly was something about 'the cold ones' and the last one I remember one about something called 'Imprinting." I shrugged.

"Yes. Those are the main 3 we need for you to recall." Mom says. I leaned forward a little.

"Why are you guys just telling me this now?" I asked confused.

The room grew quite.

**WAITING STILL…**

"So now no one has answers?" I asked.

It was still silent.

I sighed.

"Carter' it' not that we don't have answers it's just that your twelve and your taking this all in so well." Billy spoke after awhile.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked still confused.

"In this case, yes, most children freak out or consider this non sense, have a tantrum, and or go on with their life." Carlisle answers.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked.

"In this case, yes, most children freak out or consider this non sense, have a tantrum, and or go on with their life." Carlisle answers.

It was odd to see that Carter was taking everything so well, but I know my sisters better than that and they can't fool me no matter how much they try to hide it. I could see that although she's keeping it together it's tearing her apart inside. I can see it in her eyes. I decided to talk to her later so it can sink in a little.

Carter got up and walked off to another part of the house.

"Oh, yeah, that was great. Just dump it all on her." I sneered getting up. I listened for Carter's heartbeat then followed it to one of the Cullen's guess rooms.

I knocked lightly.

"Go away." She called. I sighed and went in anyway.

"Don't run from it." I say sitting down beside her.

"Run from what? That my family has been hiding things from me? Or that they're just deciding: 'oh, let's tell Carter we're vampires and werewolves." She snapped. "Or better yet why in the hell now of all days to tell me?" She yelled.

I just sighed. I knew this day would come.

"So you're going to be mad at the world?" I asked.

"No…" She snapped I raised an eyebrow. "Hell yeah!" She resorts.

"Why?" I questioned getting comfortable.

"I pled the fifth." She resorts

"Carter don't hand me that pled the fifth crap. You need to stop holding it all in and let it out." I sighed.

"Let out what? Hun? That I've been kept in the dark?" She finally yelled.

"Let it out. Tell them how you feel." I say crossing my arms.

"I FEEL LIKE I'M SO CONFUSED AND LOST. I FEEL LIKE EVERYTHING I GREW UP TO LEARN IS NOT EVEN TRUE! I FEEL LIKE I'M NOT NORMAL! I FEEL LIKE I DON'T WHO I AM ANYMORE. THAT'S HOW I FEEL!" Carter yells.

"What else?" I quizzed watching her pace back and forth.

"I don't know." She whispered. I sighed and just watched over Carter to make sure she was really fine.

A few hours later I could smell Leah coming up followed by Rose and Alice. They knocked; Carter glanced at me and nodded for me to let them in.

They entered quietly and closed the door.

"How's she holding up?" Leah asked.

"You didn't hear her yelling?" I asked surprised.

"We did but figured we give you guy's privacy." Rose whispers quietly.

"She's okay. But I know Carter; she's not done just yet. She suffers in silence first then she'll come to Leah or me and ask for help." I whispered still watching Carter as she paced.

"Carter, do you want to talk about it?" Leah asked. She glanced my way but kept pacing, muttering to herself.

"Just let her be." I whisper to Leah.

"How can you just sit and watch her?" Leah asked keeping his eyes on Carter.

"Because if you let her do it on her time she'll come to you eventually, that's why. I've grow to understand that if you let her deal with it her way it easier to help her. Just give it some time." I sighed. She just nodded as we all watched Carter.

"Think she's going to stop soon?" Rosalie whispers.

"Probably in a few hours." I whisper back.

"How long has she been pacing?" Alice asked.

"About an hour to and hour and a half so far..." I shrugged.

"Oh yeah we'll be here for a while." Leah sighed crossing her legs. Leah glanced and I just nodded.

"She's done this before?" Rosalie asked. I nodded

"She set a recorded to 8 hours and 35 minutes." Leah smirked.

"Eight hours?" Alice asked. We both nodded.

"Was the that the day Jacob got injured?" Rosalie asked.

"No. Carter was at camp." Leah inputs.

"Can she even hear us?" Alice asked.

"Most likely yes but she's not paying too much attention to what we're actually saying." I muttered watching Carter pace back and forth still muttering to herself.

"I'm hungry." I sigh. I glanced towards Carter. "Carter, I'm hungry." I say louder.

"Go eat then." She says still pacing back and forth. Leah laughed a little.

"Carter, I want you to cook." I whined. She stopped pacing for a few seconds then kept going muttering 'Stupid' and 'Jerk face.'

"Seth she's not going to fall for it."Alice mummers.

"You've saw it I guess?" I asked.

"I see it all Seth." Alice smiles. Suddenly her face changed. I watched

"Alice?" I question. She didn't answer me so I shook her.

"Carter!" Leah yelled. I turned around to see the top of Leah's head.

"Carter!" Leah shook her again. I got up panicked and went beside Leah shaking Carter.

Carlisle and Edward appeared moving Leah and I out the way.

"She's having another one." Edward murmurs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Carter's POV**

It was happening again. I was consumed into to blackness.

'_You're weak.' Sam yelled._

'_I'm a hell of a lot stronger than you think.' I felt tangles as I watch some change back to human. 'Besides I could take you on any day!' With that I sat down face to face with my brother and stared him down._

'_You're weak Carter and you know this?'_

'_Really?' I questioned walking circles around him. 'Last I check I was a hell of a lot stronger than any of you… I been on my own from birth and up until aunt sue took me in I did what I need to do and that doesn't included becoming the pack whore.' I spat._

_He glared at me and he glared hard. I knew I was hitting home runs._

'_Just admit it, I'm right and if Jacob doesn't step up soon I'm out of here.' I laughed walking off._

My eyes opened slowly only to see Leah and Seth looming over.

"What happened?" I asked

"You had another one." Seth answers. "Carter you're not fine and I'm freaking out." Seth murmurs to me.

"I am fine." I argued back.

"Carter if you call this fine maybe you really are out of your mind!" Seth whispered angrily.

"I am fine! Just because I'm having these crazy visions of some sort doesn't change who I am at all…" I argued back.

"Seth leave her alone. She's close to rage right now." Jasper intervenes. I sat up pushing all the blankets off of me.

"Carter I want to take you to the hospital and run some test to see what is triggering this." Carlisle speaks.

"I don't want to go."

"Why not?" He asked sitting down on the coffee table checking my reflexes.

"I don't like them. People die and there creepy." I said.

"But I need to run special test to see what's making the visions come." Carlisle pleads checking my flexibility now.

"Carter what if something is really wrong? What if it may kill you?" Leah tries to reason.

"Leah it's not like I'm getting a head ach or something I'm just having really weird visions." I snapped getting annoyed. "What if maybe I may be like Alice?" I suggested.

"Maybe, but Carter let us check just in case please?" Carlisle pleads.

"No. I won't do it." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Carter please don't have me ask Jasper to put you to sleep." Carlisle says.

"I said 'No." I stated annoyed.

"Carter, I will let Carlisle put you to sleep if need be." Mom says worriedly.

"Mom I don't want to go!" I snapped.

"Carter I'm going ask Jasper to put you to sleep." Carlisle says. I tried to argue but Jasper already had a hand placed on my shoulder and the darkness consumed me once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Leah's POV**

We watched as Jasper put Carter to sleep.

We all then followed Carlisle to the hospital and waited.

We grew worried as we waited in Carter's room. Seth, mom and I were huddled together comforting Seth. He was closer to her than anyone else, maybe because they're closer in age.

"Leah want to go get some tea?" Kim asked I untangled my arms from Seth and Mom's.

"Yeah tea sounds nice." We walked and when we reached the cafeteria I instantly wanted to go back as I saw Emily wave to us in line.

"Leah just hear her out." Kim sighed as I started to turn around.

"Kim I really don't care to hear what she has to say. It's not about Sam or her." I muttered.

"Leah please?" Kim pleaded.

"I'll see you later." I replied returning back to Carter's room.

"That was fast." Seth murmured as I sat down.

"It was nothing." I replied.

"You okay?" Mom asked I just nodded.

"Any word yet on what's going on?" I asked changing the subject.

"No, none just yet…" Billy answered. There was a silence

"Leah can we talk?" Sam asked. I got up.

I stared at him waiting for him to speak.

"Are you okay?" He whispered

"I'm fine. If you're waiting for me to break down it's not going to happen. I'm not going to freak out or anything. I'm fine." I sighed

"Are you sure?" He asked. I saw him glance behind me and turned.

"Yes. Why are you so worried?" I asked watching Emily and Kim walk towards us.

"I just don't want any tension between us." He stated.

"A little too late for that..." I mutter before going back in Car's room.

Seth gave me look of 'What's going on?'

'It's just peachy.' I replied. He just smirked.

Just then Carlisle walked in.

"Well?" Mom asked.

"She's fine. I didn't find anything usually, although when she's think about something hard it seems to set it off causing the visions, similar to Alice in a way but there's not much we can do at this point."

"So what do you suggest?" Mom asked.

"I can suggest home schooling. It will be easier to watch and make and attempt to control it." Carlisle says.

We all sighed.

"The best way to help her with this is keeping her home. It'll be easier to keep track and monitor her brain activity." He replied. "Who will she stay with?"

"I want her with us." Mom says. "She's most comfortable with Seth and Leah."

"Why can't Carter choose?" Billy asked

"That's because Carter is closer to us than anyone else in the pack." Seth answered.

"Well the nurse is on her way back with Carter. She can decided then who and where she wants to stay." Before anymore could be said the nurse walked in with Carter not too far behind.

"How do you feel?" Mom asked going to stand beside Carter's bed as she sat down.

"I feel like I always do." Carter muttered glaring at her nurse. "I feel confused, I feel bored, I hate school, and I don't want to be here. I feel the same way I do every day." She ranted on with a huff.

* * *

**Carter's POV**

"How do you feel?" Mom asked coming to stand beside my bed as I sat down.

"I feel like I always do." I muttered glaring at my nurse. "I feel confused, I feel bored, I hate school, and I don't want to be here. I feel the same way I do every day." I ranted on with a huff.

"Carter, we need to ask you something." Mom starts.

"I'm listening." I replied.

"Who do you want to live with? Us as in Leah, Seth and myself, Billy and Jacob or Carlisle?" Mom asked.

"Does it really matter? I'll be in home school anyways." I breathed closing my eyes as I felt my temples throb.

"Carter?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm okay." I replied taking a deep breath. "I just want to go home, eat and get some sleep." I muttered placing my arm over my eyes being careful with the IV I had stuck in my arm.

"I understand but just for a few days I want to keep you here to monitor your brain activity okay?" I nodded. "Carter can you sit up for me for just a few minutes?"

I sat up slowly performing all the tasks he asked for.

"Now I want you to rest and I'll be back during my rounds." I nodded and watch as he walked out my nurse not too far behind him.

"Okay someone better start talking." I sighed.

"Carter it's just we're all worried." Billy sighed

"No, you all want to control me and pick everything I do like have for the past 12 years." I replied.

"Cater!" Mom warns.

"Mom come on now. Everyone stares at me like I remind you all of someone. I see they looks and I know for a fact I must look like her."

There was a long silence among us.

"Carter it's not like that at all." Mom sighs.

"So what is it like mom? Or have I lost the right to call you that?" I muttered

"Carter stop it! You're acting like a brat." Leah says

"Really?" I asked.

"Carter calm down." Seth says bringing a chair to my bed side. I stared at Seth like he was crazy. "I'm not choosing sides Car."

"Yes you are! You're suppose to be on my side." I replied.

"Carter there is no sides right now. Right now you're having a medical crisis. Right now we need to come together. Don't push us away because you're angry with us." Seth tries to reason.

"I'm not pushing anyone away." I muttered tucking some strands behind my ear.

"Yes you are. We're you family and we'll always be there for you don't push us away." Seth pleads.

"Then tell me the truth right now. All of you." I said sitting up.

"Carter I don't think that's a good idea." Billy spoke.

"No, I think she deserves to know." Don spoke finally. I watched Billy stare in shock as Don rose slowly and dragged his chair over to my other side and took hold of my hand rubbing soothing circles.

"Your mother was amazing. That's why we stare, the little things you do she use to do. From baking cookies, to hanging out with guys you just remind of us so much of her."

"What was her name?" I asked.

There was a moment of silence for a few minutes as everyone tensed and looked at each other.

"Her name was Sarah." Don replied after a moment of silence. "She was beautiful, just like someone sitting in this very room. She was inspiring, motherly, smart, bold, dashing and best of all she was soothing."

"Your mother was amazing." Mom finally agreed. "She was daring at times but she wasn't afraid to let us know what she was thinking."


	9. Chapter 9

**Billy's POV **

"Then tell me the truth right now. All of you." Carter said sitting up.

"Carter I don't think that's a good idea." I spoke.

"No, I think she deserves to know." Don spoke finally. I stared in shock as Don rose slowly and dragged his chair over to her other side and took hold of Carter's hand.

"Your mother was amazing. That's why we stare, the little things you do she use to do. From baking cookies, to hanging out with guys you just remind of us so much of her."

"What was her name?" Carter said.

There was a moment of silence for a few minutes as we all tensed.

"Her name was Sarah." Don replied after a moment of silence. "She was beautiful, just like someone sitting in this very room. She was inspiring, motherly, smart, bold, dashing and best of all she was soothing."

"Your mother was amazing." Sue says. "She was daring at times but she wasn't afraid to let us know what she was thinking. She was strong, Carter." Sue finished

"She made the best lemon squares." Jacob and Leah said together laughing.

"She was awesome Carter; she always helped us with homework. She even make us study for hours at a time for test 3 days away." Leah laughed. I smiled thinking back to the days Sarah would make the kids sit down at the table and study while giving them all snacks.

"Those were the days." Jarred smiled.

We all slowly gathered around Carter's bed sharing stories, soundly Carter's eyes glazed over.

"Carter?" Sue asked. Carlisle entered.

"How's she doing?" He asked

"She's in that state again." I replied.

Carlisle moved swiftly and checked her eyes. "Carter?" She didn't respond.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked checking her eyes again.

"We were talking and next thing I see her eyes are glazing over." I replied.

* * *

**Carter's POV**

I was consumed in darkness again but this time I could hear what was going around I could hear Carlisle was around me but I couldn't see him_._

_I could only see fint memories of running to my mother's arms and her swinging me around. I could see a man who would hug us both before kissing my forehead and then leaving glancing back with a sad face. I could see I cried_

'_Daddy no!' I cried as he left. My mother could only restrain me in a hug telling me it would be alright._

Slowly I could see my surroundings in the hospital.

"Carter?" Carlisle questioned.

"You just lied to me."

"No, Carter we told you what you asked for." Jacob says worriedly.

"No, you're all liars! You know him." I started to yell.

"Who?" Seth asked confused. Carlisle restrained me.

"Carter calm down or I'll have to sedate you." Carlisle warns.

"No! Get off me!" I yelled. "You all knew! You knew! And you still live like…" I tried to yell but my words slurred telling me the nurses were sedating me.

My eyes closed but as they closed I could see the truth in Billy's eyes. They we're hiding the truth, what I really wanted to hear.

As I laid down in sedation I could only think of the smiles and laughs, we're the fake?

* * *

**Edward's POV (3 Days Later)**

Her mind was clouded but it was clear. She was upset and I could sense the tension in the room as I sat watching and giving Carlisle updates.

"How is she?" He asked as he made his rounds.

"Nothing has changed much she's still upset trying to figure things out on her own." I replied. He nodded.

"Well I guess I'll give them and update." He sighed turning to leave. I just nodded and watched as he left. I noticed Carter's fingers twitched and I grabbed her hand.

"What happened?" Carter crooked.

"You snapped and we had to sedate you." I replied checking her vitals and having her do a sight test.

"How long have I been under?" She quizzed with a huff.

"Three days and 4 hours." I replied. Her fingers flexed around mines. She wanted to ask me questions but didn't open her mouth she just stared.

"Carter its okay to ask me, I won't judge you nor will I tell you what you want to hear." I replied.

"Tell me the truth." She said with tears in her eyes. "And don't go back on your word." She says as the first few tears fall.

"Carter I never had the chance to meet your mother but from what I know she was amazing and she did all she could to keep the pack together. You look just like her from the pictures I've saw."

"Why did they tell me lies?" She asked

"They weren't lies. They were memories of what they had left and they didn't want you to think at all for once that she just left you. Your mother loved you, but dark secrets could have her killed. She had to leave for the sake of saving the secrets of the tribe." She laid quietly, her thoughts fuzzy and faint. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She whispered wiping the tears weakly as she laid there.

I sat with her brushing her hair and holding her hand.

"How is she?" My wife asked coming into the room with Rose right behind her.

"She's okay; they've just really upset her love." I whispered answering Bella's thought.

"Can you sit with her while I talk with Carlisle about something?" They both nodded as I went off to find Carlisle.

"Edward what's wrong?" Carlisle asked as I approached the nurses' station.

"We need to speak with Billy and The pack immediately about Carter." I said pulling him to the other side of the hallway.

"How bad?" He whispered

"Her emotions and her thoughts, they need to tell her right away." I replied.

'Are you sure it's the best thing to do Edward?' I nodded. 'If you feel its best and it will help her I will not intervene.' I nodded at my father's approval.

I returned to Carter's room.

"What did Carlisle say?" Rose asked sensing my presence

"He agrees that we need them to tell her the truth."

"But she's already not in her right mind…" Rose started.

"I know Rose, I know. That's why I'm on edge about the whole situation." I sighed running my fingers through my hair. So many decisions but Carter will only get hurt even more. I left making my way to the waiting room.

"Sue, Don, Billy can I have a word with you please?" I asked. The each nodded and followed behind me as I led them to a conference room.

"We have a plan but we need to be clear on some things." I stated.

"Go on." Billy said.

"We want to sedate her enough for you all to tell her the truth. Before you say no listen…" I waited and they all nodded.

"She wants answers and without putting anyone in harms way its best if we sedate her enough so she can ask questions and get what she's looking for. It's harmless to her and to you all." I responded.

"Edward are you sure?" Sue asked

"Yes. They look in her eyes I just witnessed I've never seen or heard someone as broken as she is. Tell her as best you can what she needs to hear before you lose her. All we need is for you, Sue to say yes."

"Can I think about it and talk it over with everyone?" Sue asked. I just nodded and we exited the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Leah's POV **

"What's going on?" I asked as mom, Billy and Don returned.

"Edward wants to sedate her enough so that we can tell her the truth." Mom replies

"That doesn't sound too bad." Jarred says.

"It doesn't, but what happens after it wears off? She'll ask more questions I can't break her heart. I've done it long it enough." Mom says sitting down.

"What if she doesn't remember?" Seth says we all looked at him. "No, listen…I can say I know Carter better than anyone else. She will bring it up later, I know she will."

"Seth you can't be sure…"I started

"Leah I know her better than anyone else. Better than you, Rose, Mom, Carlisle, even better than Jacob and they always hang out. I know her and I know she'll take it in just fine."

"Seth are you sure?" Billy asked Seth nodded. "Okay we'll do it but only the elder's go in." Billy stated.

None of us objected. We all nodded and waited as Mom, Billy and Don went off to Carter's room.

"Seth start talking." Sam warns after few minutes.

"Leave him alone Sam." I defend my little brother.

"Leah stop it." Jarred says backing up Sam.

"No, you guys cut it out, all the time you talk to Seth like he's a little kid."

"Leah I do not." Sam argued.

"Uh not to get in the middle but Sam you talk to all of us like we're little kids." Jacob says backing me up.

"I don't, I talk to you guys like friends." He tries to reason.

"Yeah, friends you don't have." Seth muttered. We all smirked and some snickered.

"What?" Sam asked

"You heard me Sam. I can't speak for everyone but I can speak for myself and I don't like you. Not one bit, ever since this madness started you have been more up tight then before." Seth replies calmly.

"That's not true. I treat you guys like family." He defends

"No you treat us like puppies." Jacob mummers.

"No offense pup, but you are puppies." Sam sneers.

"At least we live a little." Paul remarked backing us up. I just sighed rolling my eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Emily asked

"It means we don't have our heads stuck up our asses all the time." I sneered.

"Cut it out! We're fighting with each other when we need to come together for Carter's sake. We can gang up on Sam another time right now we need to come together and shut up." Seth says starting at us in disbelief.

"You guys are only thinking of your selves right now. You're being selfish." Seth says walking off. Paul started after him but I stopped him.

"He's a tough kid let him have it out with the woods." I replied.

We sat in silence for waiting as Mom, Billy, and Don talked with Carter. Jacob took Seth's seat and went to sleep in my lap.

"Leah I'm sorry." Sam sighed

"Yeah well I'm sorry to. I'm sorry I ever meet you." I muttered trying not to wake Jacob as I glanced down.

"Why are you so biter Leah?" Sam asked.

"It's because you both made me this way." I remarked.

"Leah, I'm sorry how many times do I have to say it?" Emily says.

"Emily you can shove those sorries where the sun doesn't shine. My life was fun and I had all I wanted and then you came and stole it all away. I knew you were jealous of me and what I had all the time and for once, just once you beat me all because of some bullshit. So you can save it." I said quickly whipping the tears.

"Leah I didn't mean to hurt you at all." Emily sighed.

"Oh really?" I replied taking my sweater off. I placed my sweater in my lap and switched out to pace.

"Leah you and I both know after I phased we couldn't be together. We talked about it." Sam tries to defend.

"Sam you idiot we we're still together dumbass. You proposed 3 weeks later jackass. You even used the same ring on Emily you fucking idiot." I sneered.

"Leah!" Mom scolded me as she, Billy, and Don returned.

"You know what fuck you Sam and Emily." I remarked flipping them off as I left. "See you at home Mom!" I called as I walked out the exit. I walked right by Seth getting in my car…

* * *

**Sue's POV**

"Someone better start talking." I sighed sitting my pocketbook down.

"It was a conversation that just went a little too far." Jarred says.

"Well it's been a long night I think its best we all go home and get some rest." Don says. I just nodded and we all gathered our things and left.

"Aunt Sue I want you to ride with Sam and I." Emily says. I just nodded noticing Leah took the car.

"Sue, we tried to talk to Leah and she just blew us off." Sam says as we made our way to the main road.

"Why don't you guys just let her breath...before you say anything I understand it's been 3 years but Leah has to see you everyday bad enough, just let her deal with it the way she wants. I promise you it's best for all of us."

I said my thanks as I went into the house.

"Leah!" I called as I took my jacket off. When I got no response I decided to go to bed.

I woke up feeling refreshed. I took and shower and got started on breakfast which would consist of Pancakes and beacon.

"Morning mom." Seth says going to the fridge getting orange juice.

"Moring Seth." I replied. I watched him stare at the spot next to him.

"She'll be home soon enough." I sighed putting his pancakes on a plate and placing them in front of him.

"I know it's just really weird not having her here." Seth shrugged before digging into his pancakes. I heard the front door open and close.

"Leah!" I called

"Don't want to talk about it!" She yells back going up the stairs. I heard her door slam a few seconds later.

"Sometimes I wish I had all boys with those 2." I muttered finishing off the batter and setting Leah's plate in the oven.

"Yeah well that's life…" Seth says handing me his plate as I start dishes. "I'm on protrol until 1 I'll see you later." He says kissing my check as he heads out the door. Once dishes were finished I got dressed and headed back to the hospital.

* * *

_A/N :In case you haven't already add my fourth story, its and update for all of my stories. Im trying to update all on the same day_


	11. Chapter 11

**Rose's POV (For once)**

After the pack left Bella and I stayed with Carter answering all her questions and concerns she had.

"Why did she leave?" Carter asked

"I don't know sweetie I didn't join Carlisle until after they meet the first pack." I replied. Carter huffed and covered her eyes with her arm.

"Bella put your shield up." I whispered.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Just do it." I waited until she gave me a nod that it was up.

"Carter I know you better than you think and right now we have about 15 minutes of freedom before Bella gets tired." I whispered harshly to her.

"I see him. I can feel him watching and I can feel him. And they all seem to not even care." Carter rushed.

"Who?" Bella asked.

"My father." Carter whispered

"Carter you can't be sure." I replied.

"I'm sure. The last vision I had it was him leaving my mother and I with a sad expression. And it feels like he's watching me waiting since the visions have started..."

"Waiting for what?" I asked scooting to the edge of my chair.

"I'm not sure since I was sedated I've haven't really had anymore." She says sitting up. Bella and I looked at each other.

"So they've stopped?" Bella asked. Carter just nodded. "You need to tell Carlisle or Edward they may be over for good." Bella reasons.

"I don't think so. When I was sedated I thought back and I could remember them all. It almost felt like I was actually there talking and interacting with what was going on." Carter replies.

"Maybe but even still you need to tell Carlisle and Edward." I replied.

"Rose." Bella whispered telling me she needed a break.

"Look just don't think about it. Bella and I will figure something out." Carter nodded and I nodded for Bella to let her shield down.

"What's going on with them?" Carter asked nodding. I turned and watched through her window a heated disagreement among the pack.

"I'm not sure. Do you want them in here?" Bella asked as we watched Carter's expression.

"No." She says.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure." She says nodding her head. I got up and walked out closing the door behind me.

"She doesn't want to see you guys." I whispered.

"What?" Sam asked

"She doesn't want to see you. I don't know why she just does not want to see you." I replied.

"Why? We're her family." Jacob says.

"I don't know that pup. I'm just the messenger." He just growled at me. I turned and walked back into Carter's room.

"I don't want to stay on the res. I want to stay with you guys." Carter says as I walked back over.

"We can arrange that if that's what you really want." Bella says. Carter nodded struggling to reach a cup of juice. Bella reached and handed it to her.

"Before we go talk to Carlisle, are you sure it's what you want to do?" I asked one last time.

"I'm sure." Carter says.

"Okay. Will be back okay?" She nodded.

"Is Leah here?" Carter asked as we started to leave.

"I'm afraid not sweetie." I replied she just nodded. Bella and I left to go off and find Carlisle and Edward.

Luckily Carlisle seen as we approached the nurse station.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I pulled my father's arm for him to cross the hall with us.

"She doesn't want to stay on the res." I whispered.

"Is she sure?" Bella and I nodded. "How sure is she about us?"

"She's pretty sure. Even if Edward was with us I know she's sure. I've never seen her so sad." I replied to my father.

"Carlisle she needs to get away for awhile." Bella says backing me up.

"I'll page Edward and Call Alice." We both nodded. "I'll talk to Sue and Billy but for now just sit with her." We nodded again and headed back to Carter's room.

When we reached her room we were surprise to Carter had gotten up with no help and sat in her window ledge.

"You okay?" Bella asked. She just nodded.

"Well Carlisle is calling Alice and paging Edward before he goes to talk to Sue and Billy about your living arrangements." I said. Carter nodded and stared out the window putting her head on her knees.

* * *

**Edwards POV**

I was finishing up with a patient when my beeper went off. I glanced down at it only to see '911' from Carlisle. I left quickly and meet up with him at the Nurses station.

"Hold on. I'll talk once Alice gets here." I could see he was hiding something, he was saying the Martin Luther King speech and the bible over in his head.

"Dad." I sighed. He just smiled at 5 minutes later.

"Okay, Carter wants to stay with us." He stated.

"Okay." I said unsure after a minute "So why is Alice here?"

"I'm here because Carter will be staying for awhile."Alice claps.

"How long are we talking?" I asked.

"2 maybe 3 months max."Alice says closing her eyes for a moment.

"Look she feels betrayed and it's no way to convince her to stay with Sue. She has made up her mind."Carlisle says. 'We need to let the rest know. I'll call them so we all can talk.' I nodded.

"I'll go check on Carter, yes you can come to Alice." I and we headed towards Carter's Room.

'She's going to like it with us, you know?'Alice asked. I just nodded. 'You don't look so happy.'

"I'm worried mostly for Rose and Esme. Their like Carter's second mom and sister, I don't want them to be hurt when she leaves." I whispered.

'They'll be fine. I've seen it.' I just nodded once more as we came to Carter's in first. I stayed behind to talk with the pack.

"Why won't she talk to us?" Sam demanded

"Sam calm down, its Carter is feeling betrayed. She's at war with herself and if we rush her she'll push us all away." I replied.

"So what can we do?" Billy asked.

"You've told her bits and pieces of the truth, you still need to tell her everything."

"Will it put her ease?" Jacob asked

"It may, it may not. Right now she's not at ease and the only people she seems to be talking to is us."

"Does she trust you guys?" Sam asked

"Enough."

'What does that mean?' they all asked confused, I saw Alice leave for a moment.

"Enough with her life and living arrangement."

"She wants to leave us?" Billy asked.

"Before you get upset she just wants to be at peace with herself. Right about now living with you all won't help her heal it will only hurt her more." I replied.

"So what do we do?" Jacob asked.

"Tell her the truth but as of now that seems to only make her want to be with us more." I sighed. "Look just give me at least a month." I resort

"What about Seth and Leah? Hell Sue?" Jacob asked

"I know. That's why I said a month."

"Ok… but I'll give you 3." Billy says. "I'll talk to Sue and we'll have meeting to discuss this. Let's go boys." Billy says rolling off. I just walked into Carter's room.

"Hey Carter."

'Hey.' She whispered in her mind.

"What's wrong?"

'I don't want to leave with them.' She says angrily

"I've talk to them and Billy says it okay." Bella and Rose looked at me. I just nodded.

'So I get to leave with you guys?' She asked still staring out the window.

" Alice is here to talk to you about your room." I sighed standing by her.

'Okay.' She replies watching the birds fly. Rose brushed her fingers threw Carter's hair.

"Carter would you like to leave now?" I asked.

'Not just yet I want to watch the birds finish flying.' She tells me in awe.

"Bella, Rose can a have a word?" I whispered low enough for them to hear. They both got up and we walked to a few feet from Carter.

"We need to not overwhelm her and try to answer as many questions she asks. She's in a fragile state."

"What if we try to keep her busy?" Rose suggest

"It may work but knowing Carter, she really has to be in the mood to do whatever you plan on doing for her." Alice popped in with a teddy bear for Carter.

"Alice…" I hissed

'I've got it.' She shouts in her head. I sighed.

"Carter, we got you something."Alice says standing behind Carter.

"What?" Carter asked curious.

"It's really from Emmett he had to work so he asked that I bring you this."Alice says handing the teddy bear to Carter.

"It's pretty." Carter murmurs more to herself. She ran her fingers over the fur and then smiled.

"Thank you." Carter says still in awe.

* * *

_A/N: So apparently my updates weren't up to terms of the site and it was reported for some reason. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed. As many know, I'm in college so updates come less often. _


End file.
